


Like Sand

by MKwitch



Category: Uglies Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a one in a million chance that something could go wrong with the pretty operation. There is a one in a trillion chance that something could go fatally wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sand

I never did anything to deserve this. Alright, so I pulled a few tricks as an ugly, and maybe downloaded some illegal thumbgames, and possibly scared a few littlies on purpose, but who hasn't? All I'm saying is, I've never done anything horrible enough to warrant this fate.

My life has been pretty good up until now. I was really looking forward to my operation to become a pretty. Good clothes, better food, better looking friends, what's not to love, right? But that's where it all went wrong.

The operation was a failure. Unlike most operation failures though, this didn't leave me permanently ugly.

You see, the skin that they graft onto you is made of some weird stuff that only looks like skin. My body didn't like it at all. So it started forcing the false skin to leave.

My body is crumbling like sand. Skin blown away at the slightest touch. The doctors can't do anything about it. They say that another operation would just make it go by faster. So I'm stuck with this body that disintegrates with every movement.

Look at this. Do you know what it is? It's where my left hand used to be. Just a week ago it was there, and now it's not. My hand is just dust now. Gone, forever.

I'm telling you this as a warning. Being pretty is great, but don't give up everything for it. After all, I'm still pretty. But not for very long...


End file.
